1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing equipment and, in particular, to low cost beverage dispensing equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
Fountain beverage dispensing equipment provides for the dispensing of cold beverages on either a post-mix or pre-mix basis. A post-mix dispenser mixes the beverage constituents, such as carbonated water and syrup, in a desired ratio to produce a carbonated soft drink, whereas the pre-mix dispenser dispenses a previously prepared beverage. In both cases, such equipment must provide for the pre-cooling of the beverage or its constituents prior to dispensing thereof. Cooling can be accomplished directly with a refrigeration system having a compressor, evaporator, condenser, and so forth. However such an approach can be relatively expensive due to the cost of the refrigeration machinery, and the cost associated with the maintenance and operation thereof. Thus, the refrigeration based system is not ideal for retail locations in, for example, a rural area, where there may be a desire or need for fountain dispensed drinks, but where the volume of business can not support or justify a very expensive dispenser. Also, such areas typically lack conveniently located service personnel that can repair and maintain the dispensing equipment for a reasonable cost, and do so in a reasonable period of time.
Beverage dispensers also use cold plate systems where ice is used to cool a metal cold plate which, in turn, provides for cooling of the beverage or beverage constituents by heat exchange therewith. A cold plate based dispenser is not as mechanically complex as a dispenser having a full refrigeration system, and therefore, the maintenance thereof is less involved and less costly. However, the cost of a cold plate dispenser can also be prohibitive in a low volume location.
A further problem occurs where portability of the dispenser is a concern, such as with a unit that is to be used, for example, only temporarily at a particular location, or continually transported in a vehicle from which food and drink are sold. Both cooling approaches result in a dispenser that is relatively heavy, and in the case of one using a refrigeration system, there is a need for a significant amount of electrical power. Moreover, refrigeration equipment is quite sensitive to any shocks that may occur during movement thereof, thus, refrigeration based dispensers are not ideally suited for use in mobile applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a beverage dispenser that is low in initial cost, and designed to be reliable and easy and inexpensive to operate and maintain. It would also be desirable to have such a dispenser that is durable and easily transported.